Bonus Mission
The PS3 version of the Xbox 360 Bonus Mission. ---- Brief A disturbance has been reported at Armacham headquarters; Replica soldiers may be involved. SFOD-D has been deployed to assess the nature of the threat. Description This bonus level is very different from it's alternative. The player assumes the role of a Delta Force operative, part of Foxtrot Squad, which is the recon team sent by A. Shepard, a.k.a "Den Mother," into Armacham Technology Corporation Headquarters. Summary Throughout the levels, the player must navigate through the ATC building, engaging Replica forces and encountering the strange events caused by Alma Wade. The player lacks the Slow-Mo capabilities of the First F.E.A.R. team Point Man, making combat more intense. The player is teamed-up with another Delta operative for the duration of the mission, which makes combat easier, though he can be killed by enemy fire. Other members of the recon team also lend the player support from time to time. Den Mother occasionally attempts to contact the player, but his signal is jammed, either by Replica or paranormal activity. A non-standard weapon, the Watson Automatic Shotgun, appears in this bonus mission. ATC personnel are heard being executed by Replica soldiers during portions of the mission, but are never encountered alive. The areas visited are some of the same ones that the Point Man will move through during his tour of ATC Headquarters. At the end of the level, Foxtrot Squad is decimated by Alma. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eY05nlr8sDc Video walkthrough of the bonus mission. Gallery http://www.imfdb.org/images/thumb/7/7d/FEAR-ASG.jpg/600px-FEAR-ASG.jpg Trivia *Of all canon SFOD-D units besides Dark Signal, Foxtrot Squad appears to have been the second most effective. The team successfully combatted the Replicas and paranormal threats, surviving admirably until Alma killed them. * This is the second side-mission in which the player is not a member of the F.E.A.R team, but an SFOD-D soldier. * The player's SFOD-D ally wields an RPL Sub-Machinegun, as do the other members of Delta in this level. Only the player ever switches weapons. ** The player's ally is a decently competent fighter and is able to take down Replica soldiers. However, they have a limited HP count and are extremely vulnerable to explosives. It's also possible to kill this ally via friendly fire. * At one point, both halves of Foxtrot Squad are present during the same battle. The player and their ally will encounter Replica forces engaging their fellow Delta members, who are firing down from the top floor of the room. Until the underground battle scene with the APC in F.E.A.R. 2, this marked the highest number of AI allies that fought alongside the player in the series. * The Delta Operatives can all see Alma's psionic disturbances, despite lacking psychic powers. * The player's character appears to speak at certain points to other Foxtrot members. * At the end of the mission, only three SFOD-D operatives make it to the rally point. If the player has lost his NPC companion, two other Foxtrot members will greet him. If the player has kept his ally intact, only one other Foxtrot member will show up. * Foxtrot seems to be a five-man unit, though only four of them are ever seen in any one area at the same time (the fifth is seen to be killed during a firefight). However, it is possible to see Alma liquefy an unidentified Delta operative at one point during the mission, hinting that there may have been a sixth member, or that there was a second component of the recon team. ** It's also possible that this operator's death relates to the fact that only three Delta units survive to regroup. In the scenario in which the player's ally survived, the third member of the team makes a comment about mysteriously losing his colleague. It makes sense that the other half of the team was separated, and that the operative the player sees die is in fact the fourth Foxtrot member. * Signs of paranormal activity only appear towards the final portion of the level. Alma herself appears a few times during one or two of these short encounters. * This is the first level in a F.E.A.R. game where completing the level kills the player. * The only major character in the first game to appear in this level is A. Shepard, and only via radio transmission. * This mission's end results in the extremely bloody massacre site that the Point Man later visits. * After the squad has regrouped, Alma appears from out of a recently-arrived elevator. Curiously, none of the AI squad members attempt to fire on Alma when she appears, or even when she attacks. * It is possible for the player to open fire on Alma when she attacks the squad, which will leave visible bullet holes and shell casings. This contradicts Jin Sun-Kwon's findings, as well as her remark, "these guys didn't fire a shot." * Only one ATC Guard can be seen shooting. It happens in the room where Norton Mapes fall through the celling. The player can hear gun fire, and if they wait long enough they will hear yelling and see an ATC Guard running, but gets gunned down. * There is one ATC personal not counting the ATC Guard that the player can see. While his name is unknown, at the spot where the player can see Alma kill the first SFOD-D Soldier, the player can hear him begging not to be shot, and if they are fast enough can see him fall over dead. * None of the Replica bodies are in present when the player plays as Point Man, excluding the ATC bodies. * Alma gives the player a warning to turn around and leave before she comes through the elevator. * Much like the Pointman, the players Delta Force character can duel wield pistols. * If the player stares at his ally, he will enter a weird pose. * All Delta Force Operators in this level reuse names. (D. Passalaqua and P. Niculescu) Category:Delta Force Category:Content Category:PS3